


Tears that heal

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Danny and Jeri have a much needed talk.





	Tears that heal

“Hey.”, Danny stares at the woman sitting behind the desk. Jeri has her short hair tugged behind her ears.

“What are you doing here?”, she looks up from her files she’s working on. She looks at Danny for just a moment. Everyone else would think, that the way, she does is rude. Danny knows better. The way, Jeri looks at him… it’s different. She looks at him just the fraction of a moment longer, than at other people. Her voice is just the tiniest bit softer and her lips quirk up the tiniest bit in a way, that could be interpreted as a smile.

“I have to talk to you.”, Danny flinches a little, tugging the cardigan he wears across his chest, in a way, that almost looks as if he’s hugging himself.

“You are doing that right now.”

Danny has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at that, “I know that.”

“So?”, Jeri raises a brow and looks over at him.

“You are lesbian, right?”, Danny asked, sliding around on the chair.

“What gave it away, Sherlock.”, Jeri says dryly. Danny looks at her and blushes a little. He’s always known about Jeri, even back then, she never made a secret of her being gay. Danny remembered, that back then, she brought Wendy to the office once and they played together.

“Sorry. I just don’t know how to say this.”, Danny rubs his hands together and looks over at Jeri. As if she senses his fear, she stops looking at the files and raises an eyebrow.

“Say what?”

“I- It’s- I- There is a guy, I really like but I don’t know-”

“If he’s straight.”, Jeri finishes and looks at him.

“Yeah.”, Danny looks at Jeri, “I mean Luke is-”

“Luke? Luke Cage?”, Jeri says a smirk playing around her lips.

Danny swallows, “Yeah.”

Jeri laughs, “Well, I can’t blame you. Men are not my cup of tea, but I can appreciate the beauty of some of them.”

Danny smiles weakly, “He’s so-”, Danny stops and shakes his head. 

For the first time, since Danny has been a kid, Jeri smirks at him. No, smirking is the wrong word. She smiles at him. A soft smile. A smile, that’s almost maternal. 

“Danny.”, she says slowly and gets up from her office chair. She guides Danny to the small couch in her office and sits down next to him.

“The first girl, I loved… It was in High School. Her name was Prisha. Long dark hair, british accent and skin, that was as flawless as carved from stone.”

“Did you get together?”

“No. I was awkward back then. I was never brave enough, always thought, she wasn’t into girls anyway. I went to prom alone and there I saw her kissing another girl. I felt terrible for not asking her. I mean, I could have been that girl.”

Danny takes a shuddery breath, “So you’re saying, that I should talk to him. Tell him the truth about my feelings?”

“Yeah.”, Jeri sighs and pulls an arm around Danny’s shoulders, “Your parents would have approved, you know that, right?”

“It’s different, than with you.”, Danny can feel his eyes wet the slightest bit, “I’m their son, that makes it different, right?”

“A bit. But they still would approve of you.”

Danny sighs, “And what about Luke? He is my friend, what if he thinks, that I’m a freak. That he doesn’t want to be close to me anymore.”

Jeri looks Danny in the eye, “Then, you don’t want to be his friend anyway.”

Danny looks at Jeri. For a moment, he is shocked but maybe, she is right. If Luke doesn’t want him the way he is, being friends with him would be the wrong choice anyway. He hates the thought of being without Luke. Hates it with a passion. He doesn’t want it. But the problem is, Jeri is right. What sort of friend would Luke be, if he hated Danny for that.

“Thank you.”, Danny wipes a tear from his eye. Jeri leans over and pulls Danny in a hug, pressing him tightly against her body, “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Danny holds on to her and cries he cries and shakes from the sobs, Jeri just holds him, she smells of cigars and vodka but she is warm and she is there for him and that’s all, Danny needs right now. Someone to hold him and be there. 

“Will you call him and talk about  it?”, Jeri asks softly.

“Not yet.”

Jeri sighs, “Just do it, okay?”

“Yeah.”, Danny whispers and carefully pulls apart from her. Only no, she notices, that she is shivering. No, shivering is the wrong word. She is shaking.

“Are-are you okay.”

“Oh. Right. I-I never told you.”, Jeri says slowly, looking down at the ground, “I’m sick.”

“What?”

“It’s hard to explain.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Jeri looks down, “It is my problem.”

Danny reaches within his deepest self and looks at his hands, as he summons his chi there. He holds Jeri’s hand, feeling the warmth there. She is nervous, he can tell. Slowly, Danny gets in touch with his chi and lets it flow. he lets it flow through their connected hands and feels her damaged nerves there. He lets the chi flow exactly there, giving it over and letting it repair the damage. It gets exhausting after a few moments, but Danny keeps pushing on, keeps the chi focused. When the damage is repaired, he lets go of her hand, falling back into the couch.

“Is it- Did you-?”

Danny sighs, “I don’t know, if I healed you for good but at least I did for now.”

Jeri stares at her hands, before she leans forward and hugs Danny.

“Thank you.”, this time it is her, who whispers the words.

“Thank you.”, Danny whispers back. He can feel the warm wetness of tears soak his shirt, where Jeri has placed her head.

He will call Luke today. He will call him and make all of this right.


End file.
